Luna and Zuko
by lunatsuki0777
Summary: Luna es a dimon and a servant of Fire Lord who loves Zuko. Kan dey be togeder or will cecumstanses siparete dem?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! Me name es Luna Kenta Hermione U'gi Alice Cyrus! I m a demon end I kan torn intu enyone, but mah fevorite form es da one wit blond haer, pele skin, one red eye and on blu aye. I can olso cantrol al alements end go to da Uvatar stete. I luv Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, One Derection, Selena Gomez end Twilite. I live in da Fire Netion and I serve da Fare Lord. Im sicretly en love with his sun Zuko, butt hi doesn't to care. My bast frends ar Uzula, Mei and Tai Li.  
Today et wuz snawing. I wok up and put on blu jins wit a glittery tshirt and high heeled buts. I olso put on som eart sheped earrings, and braslets. I put on som lipstik and purple eyeshado. Den I started walking da pelas halls. I wus bored. Den I saw Zuko.  
\- Hajimemashite! - I sed ( wi bot kan spek Jpnese).  
Zuko turnd around to see me.  
\- Da weather is horeble esnt it? - he sed oukuardly. - But hei, kan wi go to da zinema 2 si Twelete tumorow?  
\- Ya, absoliyutely. - I sed shili. - I luv Twilight!  
Den Ty Lee appeared end colled me.  
\- Bye. - I said 2 Zuko.  
\- By. - hi sed en wolked away.  
Den I tuned to Tai Lee.  
\- OMG he envited mi to da zinema! - I scremed exidedly.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Dis is mah ferst stary. Is dat gud?


	2. Chapter 2

Et wuz a dark ivning. B4 goen to da zinema i lessened to some Justin Beber, den I edvized wit Uhura, Mi and Ty Lee wut schould I wer. Wen we disidid, I put on a t-shirt dat sed "JB I luv ya!"( cuz his a huttie) , sam jins shots wit braun leder beld, high-heeled puple buts, den I put on sm penk lipgloss and ayeshedo end pyut mah her in a bun.  
\- U luk kewl! - sed Azura.  
\- Nut es kewl as u. - Ah riplied. Shi trally loked better dan meh. Azala hed coel bleck har, pal skin and broun eys. Shi was wering a hot short red dres wit blak belt end balak shus wit hai heels. Shee olso was wering a brite pimk lipstik, tons of eeliner and dark puple eyeshadow.  
\- Dunt worry, it well be okay. - Uzala sed. - Ah now him, hi es mei broter. Ha will totely lik yu.  
Den I wolked aut of da casle. Zuko was olredy weiting. He luked alot lik JB, only wit blak heir. Hi wuz stending en frant of hes hot rad kar.  
\- Yu lok beauifful. - He said flirtily.  
\- Thengs. - I sed shili. Den i gat inta da car.  
Oll da wey we lessened to One Directon end dizkussed da lest epsod of Keeping up wit da Kardashians. Den we arrived end set in da ferst row. Edward Callin wuz so sexay end efter da final in da prom I walked out af da zinema craying. Wen wir walked aut, wi sow a disko niarly and dezided too wizit et. Dere wi densed to Miley Ciruse end Shekira. Den wi tesided tu riturn hom.  
It olredy wuz e nite, so we hed to bi quiet. Zuko tok me to mah rom. I wuz about to clos da dor whan wi lookd ich oder in da ayes. Den... WE STURTED MEKINOUT END TEKING EASCH ATHERS CLODES AFF UNTIL WI WER CAMPLITLI NEKID. WE FELL ON MAH BED. HI GRABBED MY LARGE BOBS.  
\- OH OH OH! - I SHRIKED WHIL GITTING EN ORGASM.  
DEN HI TOOK OUT HIS LARG TUL END PUT IT ENSID MEH END WI HAD SAX FOR DA FERST TIM.  
\- I LUV U! - I SCREMD, AND DEN WE BOT FEL ESLIP.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:  
STUP SHATIN KURZES UT MEH! AJAST WUNNO RITE MAH STARY!  
OLSO WUT IST DAH TRALL?  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Da nixt dey I wouk ap in mah bedrom. Zuko alredi wozn' t dere. Den I put on a maltl-calared dress dat shawed of mah boobz and gren high-heeled shuz. I olso pyt on same red lipstik, gren high-heeled shuz, whiet ayeshedow, end streitend mah heir. Den I ete sam Nesquik wit tia. I olso wotched en episod of Kiping up wif da Cardassians. Den I wolked da pales wen I saw a gurl wif ten skin, grei eis, messi unwoshd dark here. Shi was vering hug glasses, beggy pants, snikers end a Tshert seing " Jastin Bever sukz.I gat furius ba her luk end slepped her.  
\- Wut do you tink u doen u bitch? - I sed. JB is da best singer bedder dan u! Jast Bekase ur so fugly umusnt utak enion!  
\- Its u! If u eva cam clas to mah Zuko egen, I' ll keel u! - she sed end painted a gun at me.  
\- U BITCH! - I SHREKED ENGRILY AND VENT TO DA AVATER STET AND DEN SHOT OLL FOR ILIMENTS AN HER. SHE DEN TRU OUT HAR GUN END REN ... I went aut af amateur state and startd craing sadly. Den Zuco eppierd.  
\- Wut heppend? - he askd.  
\- U PERVERT! U TINK U KAN FAK MEH END DATE HR AT DA SAME TIME? - I shated engrily.  
\- Lessen, dis wos me ex, Kutara. Wi once deted butt I brok up. Butt shi iz stil jelos so sh es treing to mek as brick up!  
\- Okey! - I sed calmly, wipt mah tiarz end hagged him.  
Den wi want to hes rum and wotchid High Schol musical togeda 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A SED I WONT REVOWS. ULSO, NU ON IXPLENS MEH WAS IST A TRALL. OLSO, I EDITED DA SICAND CHAPTE SU ETS NUT M ENIMOR. END THENGZ TO MAH SESTA FIONA FER IXPLENENG MEH HAW TA FARMAT TAXT.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccccfcccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Et wuz en eftinun. Et wuz veri hut end et wuz sanny. Et olso wuz dark. Zuko end I wer woking da strets uf da Fere Neton ceptol. Den... Katara eppired. Butt sha wuznt elon. With her wuz... Magneto!

\- Des is mah ceti! - Mugneto yilled end lefted sam bildings in da ayr. Zuko end I started ranning fustly, butt hi wuz chesing us. He peked up a ham and thru et intu us. I bleaked et wit mah fire supapuwes.

\- I EM DA MUSTA AF MEGNETISM! U SHELL NUT PASS! - Magnita murmured loudly. Wi wer tyred and we cudnt run enimoar. Wi stamblid acrass a rok und fell daun.

\- Plz, dant keel us! - I schreked.

\- Nu! U ar en ebominetion to dis wold and u will dye! - he yeled fureosli end wuz abaat 2 blaw da fenal streak. Den... Zuko' s dead, Azai, eppird end startid shuting fire flames. Magneto flou ewey.

\- Ar u okey? - da Fere Lard asd us.

\- Ye, I tink so. - I unserd. Den... I sadenli sturted vamiting in frant af evrion.

\- Whut' s wrang? - usd Zuko worridly.

\- I dunno, but... I tenk am pragnent.

Evrione sliencied. Den... Da Mare Lerd yilld:

\- HOW DERE U DO TIS BEFOR DA VEDDDIN, U IDIOTEN?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STAP LAFFIN ET MEH! U OLL AR JIRKS! ULSO, WUT ES EVONY?

XxxxxxxxxxccccccccxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzxxxxxdxxxxxxxdxxxcxxxxxxxzxxddzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxzzzzxxxxxxxxcxsddxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxhxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Et wuz reinien. Et also wos worm end sony. Zuko and I wer wolkin da stret. Wi wer keseng en frand af evreun. Den... Ue sow Ketntaura. Shi wuz kesssing wit...Uung, da Uvaatar! Den wi wolkd to her...

\- Yestadey u ver train to kell meh fur Zuko end nuw ur henin aot wit dis luzer( an: kuz Eng wus rilli e losah, hi wuz werin glesses, buggy pents end dety skirt, ha olso hed zits) - I yellid sercesticaly.

\- Spik far yosilf. - sed sha engrely. Unly bret lik u laves Jastin Beaver!

Biber es talentid end hondsam, u bitch! - I wuz ebaut 2 goo ento Evetar steit, but Zkuo dednt lit me.

\- See u leter. - Kitera sed bitchily. - 1 dei I well get to u! - Den she and Ink laft. Den Zuko' s deed, Uzei, cam 2 us.

\- Don llessen to dem. - hai sed. - Dat Asg is e pozir luzir ho es a mukerie uf en Avater.

Den... Ezei' s fec ternd rad, and afte a sailins hi sed.

\- I now dis mei be a shuk to u, bat... I' m gitting merried egen!

... - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! - Ziko shreked en haror.


	6. Chapter 6

Wi oll vent ta da pelese togeda 2 si Ezai's futcha waif. Wen ve cam to 1 rom, Ezio opned da dor and sed:

\- Hir es mei futar wefi!

Dann wir saw...,,,,...,,...l...,,...l...,...,,...Prencesss Peach!

\- Hai! - Pitch sed. Shi wuz wering a One Erection t-shiret wit a shert pink minizkirt, high-heeled sendals. She olso was wering malteple pers af blu errings, blau eishedo end penk lapstick. I likd her da ferst tim I sow haer.

\- HALLO! - I sed glidely and hagged her. - I luv On Directon 2!

\- THENGZ! - sha sed end smeled.

Suko loked olle dipresid.

\- Okee, bai! - I sed.

\- Bei.

Den Zuka wante al histirecal:

\- Whi es mah ded maring egain? Dat kennt be tru! Dat es empassible. Nooooooooooooooo! - Zako laugfed sedly.

Ets akey. Everion kan get merrid! - I sed. - Kam wit meh. - I cuntined flertily and den we ren inta mah rom fastly. Den we started ta tek ich oders klodes slipily. We sturted meken aut sluttely, end den I started ta get en argasm. Den hi pat hes bunana ento mah hole end wi did et

\- I luv ya Cindi. - he sed.

We bot wer fooling asleep, but den someteng creshed inta da woll end rored:

\- DU KANNST DAS NICHT MACHEN!

Wa wok ap, stered et ich oder canfusidly, and den shreked:

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHYHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Den da theng eppierd from da dust of da brokin vall. Et wuz...,...,...,,,,,,,,,...,...APA!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111112111111111112222 1111111111!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ixcus meh fur nut updeting so lang, butt I wuz ell and dednt rite. Olso, evriun ho laffed at mah stary ur edeots. Olso, fuk mah klassmat Annie Cox fur tering mah Jasten Beiber postah! U DINE IN DIS CHAPTA, BATCH!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxccxxxxzzxxxxxxzxxxxxxzzzxxxzxzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxddddddxxdddddxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zuko and I ren uway from Uppa, bat da best wuz tu fust. Hi spet out his thong end usednet ta cetch Zuko, end den he flu ewey.

\- SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIOOOO!1111111111111111111111111111111 - I yelld mournfally. Den... ANNIE COX CAM HIRE!

\- How do u lik dat u fuken betch? - she waz werin a braun overell wit a jinns coat end blak bots. She hed messy bron heir en a punytail, grei eis, pel skin end no mekap. Un her cout der wos a bedge dat sed " AC/ DC" . She wuz engry and sha woz puintin a gunn at meh, holden a blu lightsabah en her oder hend.

\- U tuk Zuko, u ungerly betch! - I schreked engrily.

\- U scrumen ediot! - she pointid her grien lietseber un meh. - U wil neva se dat foll egen! U well dyne!

I olrede wuz engre, but dat wuz to mach for meh. I gut angre, went 2 da Ugvater stet end thru her ofda cleff. Den I went aut of da Awater stat and sturtid creing abaut Zuko bein gon. But den I thaugth alot end den I stupped cryen.

\- I WELL FIND U, ZYKO!11111111111111111111111111111111111 - I sed hopfully.


End file.
